


Influential

by AnnaofAza



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Roxy tries to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/pseuds/AnnaofAza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Galahad mean to Eggsy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influential

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr.](http://annaofaza.tumblr.com/post/128972465163/roxy-doesnt-understand-at-first-percival)

Roxy doesn’t understand, at first.

Percival followed protocol and didn’t interact with her during the training process, with the exception of the twenty-four hours. But he’s a family friend, an old one, so yes, Roxy would be devastated if anything happened to him.

Galahad, though? Eggsy hadn’t known him before. He’d only known the man for a little more than a month or so. Late at night, when everyone else had gone to bed, Eggsy shared with her the details of his proposal. How he’d been there when Eggsy walked out of jail, how he’d beat up his stepfather’s punks in the local pub, how he’d threatened said arsehole stepfather and called for Eggsy to join him at the Kingsman shop. He’d offered a new chance, a new life, and Eggsy had accepted that very minute.

Eggsy doesn’t speak much of Galahad anymore, since V-Day. He dresses in the suit Galahad had tailored for him—before he became a Kingsman—and puts on the glasses and wields the Rainmaker. But somehow, it’s different from how Roxy herself does it. He dresses himself carefully, styles his hair deliberately, and speaks in an accent different from his own. Eggsy even lives in the old house, after Merlin talked about selling it after stripping the property of all of Galahad’s belongings beforehand. She’s seen him in the mornings with a tattered red robe and white sleeping pants that have to be rolled up above his ankles.

“He’s trying to remember,” Merlin once says, after Roxy expresses her concern. “He’s trying to make Harry alive again.”

She tries to get Eggsy to speak in his chav accent, to move in with his mum and sister in their new flat, to go out to a club with her to meet some new people. But he always refuses, or simply pretends he doesn’t hear her.

“People grieve in different ways,” Percival tells her. He glances at an old photo on his desk, one of him and the previous Lancelot arm-in-arm in front of an old castle. They’re both grinning, even with a deep cut across Percival’s nose and a visible bruise on Lancelot’s eye. “Give the lad time. The first death is always the hardest.”

It’s more than that, Roxy thinks, after Eggsy sneers “manners maketh man” while taking down a Russian drug cartel. He wipes the blood from his face and laughs, eyes alive and pleased before a stirring gunman manages to detonate the building.

It’s in the hospital, waiting for him to wake up, when Roxy realizes.

She remembers Eggsy with tears in his eyes after coming back from his break one day. ‘Harry’s in a coma. What if he doesn’t come out of it?’ He’d straightened up and wiped his face when footsteps rounded the corner, but Roxy had noticed his face—devastated and worried and looking as if the world had been pulled from underneath his feet.

On the anniversary of V-Day, Eggsy, head wound healing, opens up a bottle of aged wine from the liquor cabinet and tells Roxy of a lost future.


End file.
